<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capture and Captivate by Kaixinjiuhao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617799">Capture and Captivate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao'>Kaixinjiuhao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadon Sancho/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capture and Captivate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capture and Captivate</p><p>实习摄影师/多特蒙德球星</p><p>所有美好的爱情，都有一个浪漫的开端。<br/>这句话如果几个月前说给桑乔听，英格兰男孩儿只会戴上自己巨大的耳机，将小型收音机抗在肩膀上，一边随着音乐轻哼，一边迈动着舞步——来表达对这句陈述的不屑一顾。<br/>然而此时，当他看着之前只在电视和新闻中见过的球星打开门走进来，笑着和他——更准确地来说，是和所有工作人员打招呼的时候——<br/>桑乔觉得自己的手都拿不稳了，那个自己心爱的、攒了一年多钱才买回来的数码摄像机差点就被哐当一声掉到地上。<br/>那一瞬间，桑乔觉得，来德国留学绝对是自己做过的最英明的决定。</p><p>时间拨回到几天前——<br/>桑乔的学校宿舍里。<br/>“天哪！这是一个多棒的实习机会！”同是来德国留学的美国同学普利西奇大惊小怪地惊呼道。<br/>在桑乔告知他自己被多特蒙德当地一家知名的摄影公司录取的时候，美国人就一直处于比他还要兴奋的状态。<br/>桑乔耸了耸肩，做出了一个很酷的表情——他一直就是一个酷小孩儿——“只是个实习机会而已，Christian。”他说，“而且这只是个part-time job。”<br/>“那也够好了。”普利西奇说，“难道你不知道吗？这家公司是专门给BVB照相的！每个赛季开始前都会给球员照正装照！兄弟！你发达了！”<br/>“BVB？”桑乔皱了皱眉头，不以为然，“我又不是他们的球迷。”</p><p>现在我是了——桑乔想。<br/>他一动不动地站在原地，看着走进来的金发德国人和他相熟的几个工作人员一一打了招呼，用他听不懂的德语交流了几句。<br/>然后德国人走到他的面前，先说了一句他有限的德语词汇里听得懂的“Hallo”，然后就是一句长长的他听不懂的话。<br/>桑乔全程屏住了呼吸，看着他随着说话而轻轻忽扇的金色睫毛，一动不动。<br/>与他一起来的摄影师过来解救了他，用德语对多特蒙德球星说了几句话。桑乔没有听懂，但大致上猜同事应该是告诉德国人自己是从英国来的，听不懂德语——因为在同事说完后，德国人又对他抱歉地笑了笑，说：“抱歉了，Jadon，你好啊。”<br/>这次是用的英语。<br/>他的声音可真好听。<br/>桑乔没有告诉任何人，那天之后，他偷偷地将所有的底片都洗了出来，看着德国球星穿着的整整齐齐的三件套，他觉得那是自己最好的作品。<br/>桑乔从来没有用“美”这个词去形容自己所拍出来的人物，然而看着照片上德国人如精雕细琢一般漂亮的侧脸时，他觉得没有其他任何更好的词可以形容了。</p><p>那是他第一次见到罗伊斯，他也期望着千万别是最后一次。<br/>上天自然满足了他的愿望。<br/>他后来又给罗伊斯拍了他要上球队杂志的封面照。这套照片罗伊斯是穿着球衣拍的，英姿飒爽极了。<br/>拍完之后，桑乔鼓起勇气向他要了一件签名的球衣。德国人当然不吝啬，去取了一件新的球衣，认真给他签了名，递给他。<br/>“我以为你不是BVB的球迷呢，伦敦小伙。”递给他的时候，罗伊斯冲他眨了眨眼，捉狭地笑道。<br/>“我是，我是！”桑乔赶忙争辩，“Heja BVB！”<br/>罗伊斯哈哈大笑。</p><p>哪怕再少年老成，桑乔也保有了少年人才有的那种天不怕地不怕的冲劲儿和冲动。<br/>于是他在一个训练结束的黄昏，从训练场门口截住了罗伊斯。<br/>“能拜托你一件事吗？”桑乔开了口，才发现自己声音都有点发抖，也才后知后觉感觉自己的要求有些过分和唐突了。<br/>然而覆水难收，开了口，就没有退路了。<br/>于是，他只能咬了咬牙，鼓起勇气，继续说道：“我这个学期有一个项目，就是要拍摄一组人物照片——体现这个人物职业特色的那种。”<br/>罗伊斯有些惊讶，眨了眨眼睛，想了一会儿，搞明白了他的意思，“呀！你想拍足球运动员呀？”<br/>“嗯！”桑乔重重地点头，也松了一口气——罗伊斯看上去并没有被冒犯到。<br/>德国人抓了抓自己的头发，仿佛有一点点苦恼，然后说道：“我不是很喜欢摄像头……”他说着，指了指桑乔手中的摄像机，做了一个鬼脸。<br/>年轻如桑乔没能掩饰住自己脸上那一瞬间侵袭上来的失落。<br/>年长者自然捕捉到了——罗伊斯不喜欢让小朋友失望，于是他又试探性开口：“我队伍里应该有小孩儿喜欢，要不然我帮你问问？你可以拍他们。”<br/>桑乔摇了摇头，“不用了。”<br/>“为什么呀？”罗伊斯看他丧气的样子觉得有些可爱。<br/>一定是因为那天多特蒙德的太阳非同往日般得毒辣，让桑乔大脑一阵眩晕，他就这么说了出来——“我对摄影要求很高的，我只想拍最美的。”<br/>罗伊斯愣了愣，哭笑不得，“最美？”他指了指自己，“我？”<br/>“啊？”桑乔回过神来，这才意识到自己说了什么，但他破罐子破摔，无比坚定地点了点头，声音洪亮地说：“对！”</p><p>罗伊斯同意了。<br/>他也因此获得了可以自由出入多特蒙德的证件。<br/>一开始的时候，一切都还好，桑乔始终保持着职业的态度，记录下来了罗伊斯平时与球队合练、做体能、以及比赛前后的样子。<br/>事情变得失控，是在一次罗伊斯大腿肌肉出了些小问题，他跟随着罗伊斯去找队医按摩的时候。<br/>多特蒙德队长右腿黑色的短裤被推得很高，队医手上涂抹了精油，自他膝盖处起，慢慢给他按摩。<br/>起初罗伊斯还游刃有余地和队医有一搭没一搭地闲聊，可是后来队医慢慢用上了力气，罗伊斯的气就喘得没那么匀了——<br/>他将自己的手盖在眼睛上，发出一声细微的呻吟声，然后又将小臂挡在脸上，用他特有的好听的声音抱怨了几句——<br/>桑乔没有听懂，然而这也已然太过了。<br/>桑乔全程没有将摄像机拿离自己的脸，害怕罗伊斯看到他通红的脸颊。</p><p>罗伊斯送了他多特蒙德的季票。<br/>每次比赛后，桑乔都能有特殊的“福利”——跟着他多拍几张。<br/>罗伊斯每次都执意送他回学校的宿舍。<br/>“太晚了，小朋友。”多特蒙德队长说，“我得把你送回去，要不然不安全。”<br/>他每次都拒绝，然而没有一次成功。<br/>桑乔心焦得不行，他学校的宿舍离罗伊斯家太远了，他舍不得罗伊斯每次比完赛后还要拖着疲惫的身子开那么久的车才能回家休息。<br/>于是在某一个比赛结束后的夜晚，桑乔尝试与他商量：“Marco，你要实在不放心我，能不能让我去你家借宿一晚上，明天早上我再走？也省得你要很晚才能回家休息。”<br/>罗伊斯将手插入自己的发间想了想，松开手，沐浴后的金发乖乖帖在他额前，让他显得又年轻了几岁——“好呀。”德国人说。<br/>到了罗伊斯家之后，桑乔才猛然意识到他到底干成了件什么大事——<br/>他居然变相和罗伊斯同居了！<br/>他抑制不住地尖叫了一声，幸运的是德国球星此刻在楼上洗澡，并没有听见。<br/>桑乔满心膨胀的幸福感将他整个人都冲晕了，他拿出手机给几乎自己所有认识的人都发了一条信息——“我太幸福了！”<br/>然后捂住了自己嘴，努力克制自己的尖叫。</p><p>再后来，他开始主动承担第二天的早餐。<br/>再后来，他会以各种名义往罗伊斯家里塞一些东西——从冰箱和零食柜开始，他常常会绞尽脑汁想一些理由来拜访罗伊斯，大包小包地提各种食品杂货店买回来的东西——<br/>罗伊斯看到小熊软糖那亮晶晶的眼睛，让他记得每次都多往购物车里放上几包。<br/>再然后，就是各种新奇的小物件——<br/>“Marco，Marco，这是我从伦敦带回来的小礼物。朋友们人人都有一份，这是给你的。”——才不是呢，其实只有你有。<br/>“Marco，Marco，我给我妈妈说了你帮了我很多，这是她让我给你捎的礼物。”——其实是我自己挑了好久买的。<br/>“Marco，Marco，我前两天路过商场，看到有人在推销这个按摩仪，说是对常年运动的人有好处，我就顺手给你买啦！”——是我专门去的呢！<br/>罗伊斯一开始还笑着收下，然后谢谢他，作为回礼带他出去吃饭。<br/>然而，就算再迟钝，德国人也是比英国人多活了十来年的大人。<br/>琢磨过来之后，罗伊斯开始拒绝接受他的这些礼物。</p><p>桑乔大约猜出来为什么他会拒绝。<br/>然而罗伊斯没有戳破，他也就继续忐忑地装傻充愣。<br/>他不敢先做挑明的那个。<br/>不敢就是不敢，失去的代价太大了。<br/>然而逃避不是永恒的办法，事情总有捅破的一天。<br/>桑乔在一个阳光充足的早晨，一边喝着牛奶，一边状似不经意地问罗伊斯：“你冬歇期有什么安排吗？”<br/>罗伊斯看了他一眼，表情里什么都看不出来，摇了摇头，“暂时还没想好呢。”<br/>“我打算冬假的时候去迈阿密，享受阳光和沙滩。我记得你说过最喜欢去海边度假，要不要一起去？”<br/>罗伊斯垂着眼睛，不知道在想些什么，他的手摩挲着盛着牛奶的玻璃杯，一下又一下，很久才又开口：“你没有同学一起去吗？”<br/>“啊？”桑乔没料到他这么问，有些慌张，只好扯出来普利西奇，“我，我有个美国同学，叫Christian——就是他说迈阿密好玩，让我去玩的。”<br/>罗伊斯点了点头，笑了笑，“那你和他一起去玩，不就好了？”<br/>“你不想一起去吗？Christian也特别特别崇拜你的——他也喜欢踢足球！”<br/>罗伊斯将背靠在椅子上，双手抱在胸前，“你们小孩子在一起聊的东西多，我一个老年人凑什么热闹？”<br/>“你才不老呢！”桑乔大声反驳，他最不喜欢这个人说这样的话，心里乱糟糟的，整个人有种想哭的冲动。<br/>罗伊斯叹了一口气，将眼睛看向客厅里挂起来的钟表上，分针正好指在11上。<br/>他心一动，开口就说：“11。”<br/>“嗯？”桑乔顺着他的目光去看，分钟已经远离了11。<br/>“你知道11意味着是什么吗？”<br/>“是你的号码。”<br/>“那也没错。”罗伊斯笑了笑，“你知道吗，Jadon，我十一岁之前就早已下定决心成为一个职业球员了，11岁的时候就已经开始追逐这条道路了。”<br/>桑乔猜到了他接下来要说什么，所以不打算接话。<br/>罗伊斯便继续说了下去，“那个时候你在做什么呢，Jadon？”他自嘲地笑了笑，“哦，对，你还没出生呢……”<br/>“好了。”桑乔低着头打断了他，“别说了，我知道你是什么意思了。”<br/>“嗯，乖。”在他看不见的地方，德国球星轻轻舒了一口气，表情却有点藏不住的难过。<br/>接着桑乔猛然抬起头来，眼圈红红的，质问他：“那你能告诉我，除了年龄之外，我是有什么地方做得不好吗？”<br/>“啊？”罗伊斯愣住了，看着他泛红的眼眶，一时之间也失了语。<br/>“如果我有什么地方做得不好，不能够成为一个合格的男朋友的话，你可以告诉我，我可以改。”他的声音都有点哽咽了，“但你不能拿年龄来敷衍我。这是我不能改变的东西，你不能拿我控制不了、也改变不了的东西来拒绝我，这对我不公平。”<br/>“Jadon……”罗伊斯用手遮住了眼睛，他很慢很慢地开口，“不是你的错——你很好。”他又叹了口气，“事实上，你太好了，Jadon——会有很多人喜欢你的。”<br/>“可是我只要你。”<br/>“为什么呀？”<br/>“我要求很高的。”他梗着脖子就说出来了，一字一句的，“你是最好的，我只要你。”<br/>罗伊斯哭笑不得，“可是我不是最好的呀，Jadon，你会遇到更好的人的。”<br/>桑乔说：“你就是最好的人，在我心里，你就是最好的，我已经遇到你了。”<br/>罗伊斯不由得觉得一阵心酸，他移开了目光，不去看年轻人灼灼的眼神，“以后你会觉得别人更好的。”<br/>“不会。”桑乔斩钉截铁地说，“就像你11岁的时候就知道并坚信足球是你此生挚爱——我18岁了，我知道谁是最好的，知道我最爱谁，也相信我能一直一直爱下去。”<br/>“……”罗伊斯尝试开口，然而失败了，他又尝试开口，结果又失败了。<br/>眼前是英格兰人灼灼的目光，那年轻而炙热的眼神，仿佛将他的生命也完全燃烧了起来。<br/>“你真是要命啊……”罗伊斯将脸埋在手里。<br/>桑乔紧张地看着他，方才的气势落了下来，现在连口气都不敢出。<br/>罗伊斯很久才把手从脸上拿开，对他没好气地说了一声：“过来。”<br/>桑乔忐忑地，像是准备挨骂的小孩儿一样走到他面前站好。<br/>罗伊斯也站起身来，气势汹汹地看着他，“刚才的气势呢？”<br/>桑乔挠了挠脑袋，扬起头，还是那么亮的眼睛，“气势没了，心还是一样的！”<br/>真要命啊……<br/>“接过吻吗？”德国人突然发问。<br/>“啊？没有！”桑乔的心砰砰砰直跳。<br/>罗伊斯心一横，将手扣在年轻人的脖子上就吻了下去。<br/>那两片薄唇贴上来的瞬间，桑乔的大脑里绽开了一朵朵绚烂的烟花，全是幸福的味道。<br/>全身的血液到处乱窜——也窜到了不可言说的部位——咳咳。<br/>罗伊斯放开他，脸有点红，却还是硬要面子——“真是一点经验都没有。”<br/>“多练习练习就有了！”桑乔眉开眼笑，抱住了他，顺势就想再练习一下。<br/>罗伊斯却将他推开了——“走了，走了！我还要训练去呢！”</p><p>不过他出门前，给桑乔扔了一把家里的备用钥匙。<br/>谁都知道这是什么意思。</p><p>当然，桑乔最后的作业，也并没有上交罗伊斯的照片——<br/>“那是我男朋友的照片，我要私藏！”他摇摇晃晃着脑袋，笑得灿烂极了。<br/>罗伊斯拿他没办法，紧急拉来了自己队伍里的小朋友拉尔森，帮桑乔完成他的学业任务。</p><p>“队长——”最后拉尔森跑来告状，神情悲戚，“以后这种好事，您老人家大人有大量，还是就交给Jule和Marius吧，Mo也行！我和你男朋友实在处不来，我俩真的太尴尬了！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>